Catalyst with a Dash of Angst
by MockTheBird
Summary: Adding about 1.5 scenes worth of drama to an episode where I felt something like it was needed.


Marinette watched in shock as as her friends phone screen flashed to broadcast of this mornings parade. Her mouth hung open as she watched Chat Noir battled it out with what appeared to be an akumatized version of herself atop the parade balloons. Shock turned to horror as Chat's own cataclysm struck him and he was reduced to nothing.

"Chat Noir has fallen...", came the weary reporter over the speakers.

"CHAT NOIR!!!"

Marinette let out the scream without thinking, tears starting to form at the corners of her eyes. She didn't care if anyone thought it was weird of her to care so much.

Her partner was... Dead.

Next to her, Adrien tensed, barely registering his friend's cry as he watched not only his own death, but the swarms of red akumas infecting everyone infront of the camera. And moments later, they poured down into the school courtyard.

Marinette was frozen in shock, tears streaming down her cheeks. Someone disguised as Ladybug just murdered her partner and she was too late to do anything for him, he was gone. His last thoughts probably on how she'd betrayed him... She was so lost in despair, that she didn't even notice the swarm coming right for her.

"Marinette!"

Suddenly she was snapped back to reality as she hit the ground, rolling to a stop with Adrien ontop of her, posing protectively. As everyone tried to deal with the surrounding akumas, to differing levels of success, Adrien grabbed Marinette by the wrist and started pulling her through the halls, looking for a place to keep her safe. He had to get her out of there, fast.

Ducking into a closet Adrien let out a sigh of relief. "Alright, Marinette. You should be safe here, I'm going to try and find Nino and- Wait you're crying! Are you hurt? Sorry that tackle was a bit sudden, but I couldn't let them... Get.. you.." He trailed off as Marinette buried her face in his chest letting a small series of sobs escape.

"Th-They killed him... Chat Noir's..."

Adrien looked perplexed for a moment, before realizing that his friend, who had interacted with him as Chat several times before, was clearly traumatized by the broadcast of his supposed death played off Rose's phone. The boy frowned, wishing that he could just tell her that he was alright. He'd never realized how much she cared.

"Marinette... It's okay, listen..." Adrien leaned down and wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. "Something about that broadcast... It seemed off to me. I think its just one of Hawkmoth's tricks, trying to upset everyone enough to let lose his army of akumas." Marinette looked up at her crushes face with confusion in her eyes and Adrien smiled softly in return, "That Ladybug just really rubbed me the wrong way too. There's no way someone as strong as her would have given in and murdered her partner!"

Marinette didn't look convinced, but seeing as the Ladybug that had been there definitely wasn't her, it was possible that it could have been some kind of illusion. "But what if it wasn't..? What if that was Chat Noir, even if it was a fake Ladybug-"

She was cut off as Adrien pulled her into the tightest hug he could. "Then the real Ladybug will take care of this and her lucky charm will bring him right back."

Marinette's eyes grew wide at the utter confidence in his voice, confidence in _her_. In that moment it meant everything to her, and it meant she needed to get out there and help, **NOW**. She hugged back Adrien before pulling away and offering a small smile. "Thanks, Adrien. I think I'll be alright now if you go to try and find Nino and Alya. Just... Be careful, okay? I'd hate to lose you too." Marinette blushed at her own comment, not making eye contact, but also refusing to let herself try to frantically explain away what she said. She really meant it this time.

Adrien stared, at her for a moment, face bright red, before nodding with a determined smile. "I'll be fine, besides. I've got my lucky charm!" He said, holding up the wrist with Marinette's bracelet on it. Leaving his friend a blushing mess, Adrien bolted from their hiding spot and off down the hall.

Marinette took a deep breath, wiped away the tears and opened her purse to free Tiki. "He's right you know!" The kwami said as she floated up to nuzzle Marinette's cheek. "I bet Chat Noir is fine! We've faced illusion magic before."

Marinette nodded. "I know Tiki, but if he isn't, we need to do everything we can to get him back." Tiki nodded and the young heroine cried out, "SPOTS ON!"

**_Later..._**

Ladybug ran across the rooftops at lightning speed, carrying three spare Miraculous with her. She needed to find her friends (And Chloe) as fast as possible. This was gonna take all of them, especially if Chat was...

But then, out of the corner of her eye's she spotted him, crouched behind a chimney and peering out over the chaos below. She ran to him and tackled him into the building at full super-speed. "Kitty! You're okay!!! I was so worried!"

Chat Noir was taken completely off guard, landing flat on his back as relief stricken Ladybug embraced him. "I saw the broadcasts, I thought I'd lost you..." Her tone turned to sadness, her voice quivered, and her grip on his shoulders tightened.

Chat smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around her in return. "Hey, its alright, M'lady. Don't worry, I've still got atleast 8 lives left."


End file.
